The Fire Within
by Lakija X
Summary: This story follows Prince Zoku's quest to find and capture the Avatar. He and his best friend Riku go along the storyline, but with plot twists. A young girl will join their journey, and Zoku feels... well, you know...


The Fire Within

A Zoku/OC Fic 

**Author's Notes:** This fic is about the hottie… (sorry, male readers…) I mean, really talented, cool guy… on Avatar. There is romance, and action/adventure. Now, we shall follow the battles and the romance (shall I compare thee Zoku to a jalapeño? You are so spicy! XD) in this story. Prepare yourself! -

Because I cannot resist, I have added my all time most favoritest character of all darn time! He's so dreamy. I loves him. Just loves him! He's from a game called Kingdom Hearts. He has silver hair.

He will be Zoku's right hand man, aside from his uncle guy, of course.

In this story, Zoku will be cool as hell. (Biggest understatement of the year award goes to me!)

Riku is now taller and two years older, for those of you who are familiar with Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Zoku: My Friend, The Avatar Must Be Captured.

I thrust my fists straight at Riku. Fire emanated with every punch. He swayed expertly, dodging them all.

I assumed a normal Long-Fist stance, and went as fast as I could. My fists shot past Riku's face so fast, I grazed his pale face. A thin red line materialized where my hands had been.

I smirked.

"You owe me a cat's-eye blade of ebony," I stated, folding my arms.

Riku snorted.

"You'll pay for that flameboy. Just you wait," he laughed.

(A/N: There is another, _secret_, girl character in this story. Her thoughts will frequently bee given to you via parentheses.)

(_My eyes followed Zoku as his fists grazed Riku's pale, smooth face. I was startled to see that a thin red line of blood appeared in that spot. My eyes widened. Zoku had marked a perfectly flawless face! And so fast!_)

Riku and I had been sparring. We'd been sparring for so long that I'd raised the stakes of our fight. First one to land a blow won a weapon of choice. I won.

Riku reached behind his back. He pulled a deep black blade from its sheath. The sharp edge of it was blood red. When he, and only he, held it, the red glowed. The handle had a cat's eye welded into it. I swear, I've seen the eyes follow the unfortunate victim who had to face Riku's wrath. Small black bat's wings protruded from the eyeball. When he fought with the blade, the wings fluttered angrily.

"This is my baby Zoku. Like hell I'm gonna give it to you. But I'll give you another weapon that's more suited for you," Riku offered. I never would have taken his blade anyway. It was a one-of-a-kind blade from the pits of darkness.

No matter how strong I am, there is no way I could ever harness the darkness the way Riku can. He's been in the dark. He's, in fact, the _ONLY_ Darkbender in the entire universe.

"What have you got in mind?" I asked.

Riku began to pace.

(_Riku's clothes were all black. I remembered him wearing black leather pants adorned with leather straps and silver buckles. He donned a black cotton-like shirt. His long black jacket was also of leather. Riku always had on black biker boots with chains. And to top it off, he had black goggles on his head. Sometimes, on an especially good day, his leather would be blue, his shirt yellow…_)

"I hear we're going to search for the Avatar. I recommend you take my ebony Bo Staff. It has firebending gems embedded within the thick stone that will hold and release your power with each swing."

I nodded, stroking my chin. "Nice. Where is this Bo Staff? Do you have it now?"

Riku smiled. "Who gives a care right now? We need to go and see your uncle. He wants you to learn a few things."

I frowned. "He teaches me only the basics. He acts like he can't see my talent. After sparring with you everyday for the past two years, it's a damn shame that I have to keep practicing like this. I'm tired of it!"

Riku nodded.

"I've been practicing the advanced moves already with my sword. Even though I don't do Long-Fist like you, I practice Chinese Kenpo and Karate. I've been promoted to Advanced Class in each one."

My eyes widened. "What the hell! Are they doing this to me because I was…?" I trailed off.

Riku scratched his hair.

(_Riku's hair was silver and extremely silky. His eyes were a tranquil combination of blue and green, making a calm sea in his eyes. Riku had a quite intensity to him, but sometimes, he was cocky and such. His pale, elegant but rough fingers went through lovely locks in frustration… I knew him well, though I'd never met him. Only dreamed of him from afar… _)

(_Zoku's pale skin so contrasted the horrid, but oddly fine and utterly attractive scar on his face. My mind wandered as I though of the valiant ways he could have received such a mark of experience. His ponytail glinted with flames as I stared longingly at him through the window of their palace room, unnoticed. I wanted so badly to be near this boy, to know him. It was impossible. The Fire Nation didn't allow outsiders, even though I could bend fire better than any of them…_)

I began to walk away from Riku so that I could go and confront my uncle. Riku followed me. However, I got a familiar chill down my spine, as if someone were watching me…

* * *

"Teach me the advance set! I'm more than ready!" I insisted.

My uncle had been teaching me the beginner's set for the longest. I was fed up.  
"You need to master the beginner's set first!" my uncle countered.

I growled, shooting angry fireballs from my fist. They went so far, that I though they would go into orbit.

"I'm ready! I want to learn the advanced set NOW! I've waited long enough. Riku has far surpassed me because you are holding me back!" I exclaimed.

My uncle sank into a stool. He sighed. "Fine. I will present you with the advanced set. But I have to finish off these noodles first," he stated. I grumbled.

"God, would you come on already! I'll warm them up later. I have to set sail in five hours! Let's get to the lesson!"

My uncle muttered. "Alright, alright. Let's go on."

I smiled, raising my eyebrow with triumph. "Excellent!"

My uncle smiled faintly as well. "You are a diligent young man, but you'd better watch out for the commander. He won't be so nice."

I frowned. "I know that. He will just have to deal. I must be strong. Riku's watching, after all."

* * *

Five hours later, we were on the massive war ship that I was to use for my trip to find the Avatar. Riku was with me. He goes on every excavation with me. As does my uncle.

Riku took a Bo Staff from his back, and twirled it around between his fingers. He held it out to me.

"It's yours. I like guns and swords better anyhow."

I took the black rod in my hands. I spun it around me effortlessly with a straight face, doing katas with my rod.

Riku whistled.

"You're much better than me with that. Coolness…" he muttered. Riku has a tendency to say "_coolness_". A lot.

I stopped, mid-kata. "We should go. Who knows where the Avatarmight be. This is a very important mission."

Riku nodded, "Yes, your majesty," Riku mocked. I punched his arm.

"You know that-"

"I know." Riku cut in, shrugging his shoulders. Riku whisteled, walking away with an innocent look on his face. Meh...(-)

I rolled my eyes. A journey with Riku is never dull. Thanks goodness. I was going to need some lightening-up eventually. Riku is my good friend, and I don't think that'll ever change... at least... I hope not...

* * *

Author's Notes: I love this story already. If only I can give you guys new chapters on time though, right? Meh… you guys don't mind right? Right…? Okay! I don't want any angry people here! -

Lakija Xo)


End file.
